undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowdrake's Mother
Snowdrake's mother (known in-battle as Amalgamate) is one of Snowdrake's parents and one of Alphys's unfortunate experiments. She drops the Blue Key upon defeat. Main Story Snowdrake's mother went missing due to being one of Alphys's determination experiments, while Snowdrake and his father thought she passed on. Physically, she is a Snowdrake, but melting with half of her body nearly sloughing off the other half due to determination's effects upon what little physical matter monsters have. Her eyes are replaced by two Vegetoid mouths, and the snowflake crest on her head now possesses a Vegetoid-shaped head at its top point, with the two nearest points to it ending in hands. She is the mother of the Snowdrake in Snowdin as well as the wife of the Snowdrake comedian at the MTT Resort. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, she is seen reunited with her family, who happily accept her despite sharing her mind and body with 16 other monsters; her husband says their family is "bigger than ever". However, her form appears to have degraded even further, with her now resembling a vaguely-humanoid creature that appears to be almost completely made out of slush. Attacks She has various attacks, however most of them are very harmless and occasionally impossible to touch due to them being outside of the box. These attacks can vary from spinning blades starting from the top of the box and accelerating to the side, to the same blades falling down outside of the box. The blades she uses are the same that Snowdrake uses. Her most harmful attack is where 1 to 5 spinning blades drop down from the top, but even that requires little effort to dodge and only causes 1 damage. Strategy She ends the battle when you Joke three times, which calms her down and causes her to leave. If you hit her, she makes the same noise as a Vulkin. She actually takes a tiny bit of damage from this, though she fully heals the turn after that hit. Quotes * Sn... o... wy... * Haha... I remem.. ber... * Haha... thank... you... Flavor Text * Seems like it's losing itself. ''Neutral * ''Smells like salty slush. Neutral * It's so cold. ''Neutral * ''You laugh, and keep laughing. It's SO funny, you can't stop. Tears run down your face. | ... what? You didn't do that? '' Laugh * ''But it's not funny. '' again * ''You said something like... "You look horrible." "Why are you even alive?" | ... what? You didn't say that? '' Heckle * ''You call this a performance? '' again * ''You told a bad pun about snow. Her expression starts to shift. #1 * You told a bad pun about snow. Her expression changes more. #2 * You told a bad pun about snow. She's completely calmed down. #3 Trivia * One of the various items that can be removed from Gyftrot is a picture of Snowdrake with his mother prior to her becoming an Amalgamate. Category:Characters Category:Amalgamates Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Monsters